Recent increases in environment awareness have led to a higher demand for solvent-less coatings, plating alternative materials and the like for construction materials, automobile parts, mobile phones, electric devices and the like. Accordingly, decoration with a film has been more widely employed. As a method of decorating a base member in a three-dimensional shape, a method of transferring a lamination of a thermoplastic resin film and a design layer to a base member at the same time of molding has been known. Moreover, a film including polyolefin resin for use in such a decorating method has been proposed. However, the use of a polyolefin resin film for the purpose of decoration does not provide excellent quality in surface appearance and, therefore, various attempts to improve the polyolefin resin film to a practical level have been made.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-071419 discloses a configuration designed to attain surface appearance together with processability and deep drawing moldability by using a film mainly made of a cyclic olefin-based resin. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-063612 discloses a configuration designed to attain a winding property at manufacturing and processing stages together with smoothness of a molding transfer surface by using a film having an uneven area on both its ends in a transverse direction.
In JP '419 and JP '612, attainment of the winding property at the processing stage together with a design property for a surface of a product member (“product member” herein refers to as a molded member after molding decoration) has not been sufficiently studied.
That is, while the surface appearance and processability of the film for use in molding have been studied so far, it has not been sufficiently considered in configuration of attainment of the winding property at the processing stage together with the design property and a fingerprint wipe-off property for a surface of a product member when the film is used as a molding transfer foil.
In view of the aforementioned background of conventional methods, it could be helpful to provide an excellent winding property at the processing stage as well as a high design property and an excellent fingerprint wipe-off property for a surface of a product member when the film is used as a molding transfer foil.